Something Special
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: What if Kurt had answered the phone in Makeover? What would have been said? Cute little Klaine oneshot!


**Cause I felt so bad for Blaine when Kurt didn't answer the phone. Short little plot bunny I got after I watched Makeover, that wouldn't leave me alone! First Glee fanfic, hope you like! It's almost 2:00 AM, so I don't know how good it is. REALLY SHORT!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee!**

**__**_Kurt POV _

I look down when I hear a buzzing, it's Blaine, calling again. I wanted to answer the first time, but I was with Isabelle, and thought it might be rude. Biting my lip, I pick up the phone, my finger hovering over the decline button but hesitate. This is really important to Blaine, and I'm excited to learn if he won the election. I didn't think he would lose, considering he was up against Brittany, but I can definitely vouch for the possibility. "Um, excuse me, can I take this really quick?" I hold up my phone when the others look at me.

"Oh! Of course! Go ahead!" Isabelle grinned at me; she had been in a great mood since she got the positive email about the video.

"Thanks," I leave the room and stand outside the door before pressing accept. "Hey! How did you do?"

"You are talking to the senior class president of Wlliam McKinley High School!" Comes Blaine's excited voice over the small speaker.

I squealed, "Oh my god! Congratulations!" I guess my voice was really loud, because the occupants of a few rooms turned to look at me. I blushed and lowered my voice a few octives. "Honey, that's amazing! I knew you could do it!"

"Aw, thanks Kurt." There's a hint of relief in his voice that I can detect, making me feel guilty. I think I know what that's about, and I sit on the ground, my knees up and my arm on them, holding the phone to my ear with my right hand.

"Anyway, I'm so sorry about not picking up earlier! I was right in the middle of something, and I thought it would be rude, and wasn't able to call you back, and I'm do sorry-"

"Kurt, don't worry about it. I understand!" Blaine said gently, reassuring me. "You're babbling again."

"Thanks Blaine," I blink fast, because hearing my boyfriend's voice, for the first time in a few days, I actually feel homesick. I don't exactly miss Lima; just the people in it, more than anyone else, Blaine. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, I can't wait until I come out there and join you, school and Glee aren't the same without you."

"Same. Well not with school, obviously, but otherwise, it's so weird not having you with me." There's silence for a moment, before I speak again, "When are you coming out here again?"

"Part of winter break, over New Years; you'll have to show me around your and Rachel's place!" I know he's trying to cheer me up, but I can't go for it yet.

"Christmas seems so long away, and it's only October." I can practically see his face right now, understanding, handsome, and... All Blaine.

"I know, but I'll be there before you know it. I promise." He pauses for a second before adding regretfully, "I'm being pulled back into the party now, have fun in New York!"

"I'll Skype you tonight, okay?" I stand up and open the door, still holding the phone to my ear, "I love you, so much! See you in a few months?"

"Love you too, Kurt." The line goes dead and I stare at the display for a minute; we had been talking for five minutes and thirty-six seconds. I slipped my phone into my pocket and look up. Isabelle is watching me with a smile.

"Someone special?" She asks. I smile and nod.

"My boyfriend just won senior class president, and he just called to tell me the news."

"That's great! I didn't know you were seeing someone! How long?" That's the great thing about Isabelle; she acts more like a friend than a boss. The other two women in the room are having their own conversation.

"We've been dating for a year and a half now. I actually met him when I was sent to spy on his school's glee club, to scout out the competition for sectionals. I pretended to be a lost new kid, and he took me by the hand. Well, for me, it was immediate. For him, well, he was oblivious to my completely obvious flirting for a long time." She laughed lightly.

"Is he coming to visit you anytime soon?"

"Yes, during winter break, he's taking the plane out here and staying over New Years."

"Well, when he comes, bring him in. Anyone who can put that expression on your face is someone I want to meet!" I blush at her comment, "What expression?"

"The expression that tells me that you're completely and utterly in love," she states. "Now, can you give a name?"

"Oh, it's Blaine Anderson." I smile again.

"Well, hold on to him, he makes you happy. You deserve it."

"I will! He's definitely something special."

**A/N- Sooo, how'd you like it? If you loved it, review! If you hated it, review! If you don't care one way or another, review! (Get the picture?) **

**-Little-miss**


End file.
